JeromeASF
ASFJerome 'or Jerome (Fluffy) is a youtuber and a member of Team Crafted who makes videos with BajanCanadian, and sometimes other people, like Ssundee, HuskyMUDKIPZ and other members of Team Crafted. He has over 2 million subscribers which he calls "The Bacca Mafia." Recently, ASFJerome and Mitch have taken up the habit of calling power moves which means something amazing happened. Jerome is the Pope of Power Moves. Jerome is also known for using axes instead of swords. He's even went as far as naming them.The Diamond Axe is named Betty, the Iron Axe is named Fredrick, the gold axe is Sylvia, and Mitch referred to Mr. Betty, and enchanted stick who used to be married to Betty, but they divorced so he lost his axe titleship. Jerome has said that his reasoning behind using an axe is, that if anyone saw a bacca running at them with an axe wearing a suit, they would just assume he's crazy and not mess with him. He has a girlfriend, in a stream on December 3rd 2013 he said "I'm gonna be tired. I'm gonna be rendering, editing and filming videos then in the morning I'm gonna grab coffee with my girlfriend before she has school." He has recently posted a picture on Tuesday December 10th in Instagram with in captions "My girlfriend and I". On his Twitter, he stated that his girlfriend's name was Louise. Skin design His skin is designed to look like the wookie species, from the ''Star Wars films. However, he states that his species is called a "Bacca". He also wears a tuxedo with a red tie called Business Bacca Name Explanation Jerome Aceti is his real life name, and ASF stands for AwesomeSauceFilms, his previous account that was shared with other people like BajanCanadian, HippoqqiH and NoochM. AwesomeSauceFilms is a Youtube channel devoted to Call of Duty gameplay, but once Jerome and Mitch started their Minecraft accounts, they abandoned the CoD channel. Many ASF fans have since been tweeting #ReviveASF on Twitter to try and get the boys to start their old channel once more.then one of the boys saw it but didnt care and just put it permanently hibernation mode. Trivia *Jerome is 6 days younger than Mitch. *Jerome met Mitch in 4th Grade. *Jerome used to have videos which contained him playing Flash Players but those videos have since been deleted. *Jerome was a college student at Rutgers University and is trying to get a degree in biology. Here is his student page. *Jerome used to have a minecraft name called "Hacksource" which can be seen in older videos. *During the minigame "boats and hoes" he explained the reason for his former name Hacksource was because he used to have an account with the name "Charizard ace" *Jerome has a pet dog named Coco, whom barks in most of Jerome's videos. *Jerome is known as the Pope Of Power Moves. *Jerome is color blind. *Jerome said once his favorite mini-game was the hunger games Famous Quotes *"Yeah, let me check the time... It's quarter past not happening." *''"I won/gonna win the Hunger Games!"'' *'Dat booty doe' *'Power moves from here on out boys.' *'Power moves only!' *' I'm on that can't stop wont stop grind!"'' *'OH BABYYYY' *'Dazz Dope/Dank' *'Going to the D! (in reference to the arena deathmatch in survival games)' *"This is actually happening right now" *"I think it's time to kill it!" *"Boom shakalaka, its Dangalang time"! *''"You Jag!"'' *"Chop chop, buddy!" *"Time to put his head on the chopping block, biggums!" *"I didn't choose the bacca life, the bacca life chose me!" *"You are very very bad sir, not big surprise, not big suprise." *"Your jokes are bad and you should feel bad." (Reference to Futurama) *"Thats Gucci" *"WHAAAATTTT!!" *"#Merome" *"Mitch, time?" (Usually followed by screams from Mitch...) *"Biggums" *"Yehhah boy" *"hyperbeam to the face syndrome" *"Knock, knock" *"I'm a hungry Bacca" *"Hey, your microwave!" (after Mitch's microwave 'beeps') *"I left the window open and one of those indoor woodpeckers came in." (Followed by Jerome tapping his desk) Gallery Jerooooooooooooome.jpeg|JeromeASF in real life JeromeASf.png|Jerome's YouTube icon Category:Players Category:Team Crafted Members Category:Replacements